


sweater weather

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 1.5k words of Hilda fawning over Marianne basically, F/F, Ice Skating, Modern AU, Nagamas 2019, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marianne and Hilda celebrate winter break with a date, one where Hilda most certainly does NOT embarrass herself publicly.Written for this year's Nagamas event.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	sweater weather

Winter has its merits. It means Hilda gets to break out her cute winter jackets and scarves and hats, gets to lounge by the fire drinking hot cocoa, and more importantly, has the perfect excuse to be affectionate with her girlfriend.

“It’s just sooooo cold out,” she whines, linking her arm with Marianne’s, peering up at her with sad, sad eyes.

“But... you gave me your scarf five minutes ago and said you were hot.” Marianne tugs at the pink item in question, wrapped snugly around her neck.

“That was just an opening.” Marianne squints down at her, unsure of where this is going. “For me to get to say I’m hot. And then you say,  _ oh, Hilda, you’re ALWAYS hot! _ ”

Marianne has to pull her arm away from Hilda to smother her laughter. Hilda resists the urge to preen. Marianne’s been so stressed lately, those dark circles on her face even worse than usual, all thanks to  _ exam season _ . But that’s all behind them now, and they can enjoy the season to its full extent. A stroll through the park in the snow was only the beginning. Hilda had  _ plans _ for today.

As they strolled, snow began to fall. Just a light dusting, not that it mattered much, when the ground was already covered by a good six inches. Marianne paused to take it in. She tilted her head upwards. Hilda did the same, and then quickly decided the view of a swirling gray sky was way less interesting than just staring at Marianne’s face.

She was enamored with the snowfall, her eyes basically  _ glowing _ with wonder. Snowflakes were tumbling down and landing delicately on her eyelashes, in her hair, onto her skin where they’d quickly melt away. The gathering frost made it look like Marianne was sparkling.

“This is going on Instagram,” she declared, pulling her phone from her pocket. Just the falling snow, of course. The picture of Marianne would be just for her, as her new background. “You know, we can go sit down if you want to watch for a while.” She nudges her towards one of the many benches that line the sidewalk.

“It’s beautiful,” murmurs Marianne, reaching up to catch a snowflake as Hilda guides her, hand on the small of her back. It’s very Marianne. Hilda makes a note to come back here in the spring, when the whole park is filled with all sorts of pretty flowers and ugly birds begging for food.

When the snow starts coming down a little too hard, Hilda insists they move on. “We should go to this mall that’s nearby,” she says, looking down at her phone screen, pretending to read something off it. “I should probably pick some gifts out anyways. You can help!”

“Maybe we can find something for Dorte…”

Once they arrive, Hilda innocently gasps, pointing at the map they’ve stopped to examine. “An ice-skating rink!”

Marianne gnaws at her bottom lip, thinking. “It, we should try it.”  _ Score _ .

“It’ll be so fun!” Hilda agrees. She’s never been before, but in all the movies, it’s so graceful, so romantic.

Hilda pays for their rental skates, because  _ she’s  _ spoiling Marianne today, not the other way around. “You can get the next one,” she tells her, sticking out her tongue.

There’s way too many laces on the skates. Hilda stares down helplessly at her feet. But she rallies herself. She’s got this. It’s worth the effort. She goes to college. She can handle it.

Marianne is done before her, hovering near the edge of the rink. Hilda stands up to join her, and  _ wobbles _ . She catches herself, barely. Who decided these things should be walked on? Why didn’t they have benches inside the rink to change on? She wore heels almost every day of her life, so why were the skates like this?

But she made it to Marianne’s side successfully. She was dutifully not watching Hilda’s struggle.

“They’re meant for the ice.” Hilda says defensively, and turns to confidently step out onto it. Which is how she ends up falling onto her butt. She clutches the wall and scrambles back up, ignoring Marianne’s giggling.

“You should stay by the edge, to help you stand.” Marianne demonstrated, effortlessly shuffling her feet to glider herself along, one hand tracing the wall just in case.

“I can figure it out.” she said grumpily. “It’s not my fault you’re an expert.”

“I’m not.” Marianne replies immediately, looking down. “I think riding horses gives me an unfair advantage.”   
  
“Strong balance and core,” Hilda agrees, because she appreciates Marianne’s strong core.

Marianne leads the way, which Hilda is thankful for. She can’t see her fumbling now. But it  _ is _ getting easier. There’s plenty of other people hugging the wall, too, and plenty enjoying themselves without needing it. Hilda eyes them. She can do that. In a few more minutes.

Hilda falls way more times than she wants to admit, but she’s damp all over from all the contact with the ice. Marianne’s already figured out gliding to and from the wall and across the rink. Strands of her hair that have come loose from her braid flow in the created breeze as she whirls about, and hey, Hilda doesn’t have to leave the wall to be having a good time, after all. 

Marianne skates back over to her, face glowing and vibrant. “You should try, too.” She looks so hopeful, so Hilda can do nothing other than take a teeny tiny little step away from the wall. Marianne turns around to head off, and Hilda hurries to catch up to her. Which ends with her losing her footing and crashing into Marianne, because why not? She squeaks as her fingers grab desperately at Marianne’s coat.

They’re this close to falling, but Marianne somehow saves them, making them gracelessly move backwards and almost smack into other skaters, instead. She turns around, grabbing Hilda’s biceps and twirling them to avoid two poor children. They end up pressed together, face to face, Hilda out of breath. 

“Oops,” Hilda manages. 

“That was a close one,” Marianne agrees, casting her gaze around. They’re trapped in the middle of the rink, no convenient walls. “Let- Let me help you.” 

It’s Hilda’s fault they’re here, so lets Marianne slide her hands down her arms to grab her hands. She gently tugs her forward, carefully explains to her how to move. Marianne somehow manages this while skating backwards. Hilda may or may not require her to repeat some instructions twice due to the inherent distraction of how wonderful and pretty Marianne is.

“Now head to the wall.”

Hilda lets go of Marianne’s hands reluctantly and does as she’s told. And it’s actually working! The wall is getting closer, and closer, and—  


“You didn’t tell me how to brake!”

* * *

Hilda glowers in the corner, huddled at one of the tables surrounding the ice rink. Marianne had apologized, after her and all the other skaters laughed for at least five minutes straight. Hilda would’ve bravely soldiered onward, but Marianne poked at the bruises now covering her and insisted she sit down.

“I’m a great girlfriend,” she told herself as she watched Marianne skating all alone. She was still having fun, though. She looked like she was lighter than air, taking to skating like a natural. 

Now that she wasn’t moving anymore, it was actually getting cold. She could retreat to back inside the mall, but then she would have to abandon the sights. Maybe she should have kept her scarf. But pink just looked so  _ cute _ on Marianne! What if, next time, she packed two scarves… but then she’d look kind of like an idiot, wouldn’t she? Or she could just get Marianne a scarf for Christmas. But then it wouldn’t be Hilda’s scarf, which was kind of the whole point.

“You’re shivering,” Hilda jolted out of her thoughts to find Marianne right in front of her. She was frowning. 

“Maybe,” Hilda concedes. “Could we get Starbucks?”

Marianne rolls her eyes, and off they go. She even lets Marianne pay this time.

They end up right back where they started, squeezed together on a bench in the park, but this time clutching warm drinks full of sweet, sweet caffeine.

“Thanks for indulging me,” Hilda says, because it’s pretty obvious by now she’s not actually going gift shopping any time soon. 

Marianne just smiles, a soft one. “I had a lot of fun. I’m glad you dragged me out here.”

They sit in silence for a bit, just basking in each other’s company. And sharing warmth, because it’s still pretty dang cold out.

“We should go again. You can practice your skating.”

Hilda almost chokes on the sip she was taking of her drink. “Mean!”

Marianne is deceptively rude. And it’s just one of the many things that made Hilda fall head over heels for her, so she can’t even be mad about it. Even less so when they pretty much just had the perfect day. Aside from the pain her back’ll be in when she wakes up tomorrow, it couldn’t have gone better.


End file.
